villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim Fenner
James Graham "Jim" Fenner is a character from Bad Girls. He was portrayed by Jack Ellis. Fenner was one of main characters on the series, he started off as prison officer and principal officer of G-Wing. He later became G-Wing Governor but once Helen Stewart returned to her position he returned as a prison officer and principal officer. He was later imprisoned for death by dangerous driving but was released when his wife, Di Barker, falsified evidence to clear his name. He returned to his job at Larkhall as G-Wing Governor, shortly before his death he was promoted to Acting Governing Governor. He last appeared in the show's seventh series, after he was murdered by Julie Johnston. Character overall Debra Stephenson who plays inmate Shell Dockley, told reporters from the Daily Mirror that her character would begin a "lusty affair" with Jim. Jim begins a feud with Governor Helen Stewart. In 2001, Lahbib told Billy Sloan of the Sunday Mail that she loved playing the scenes in which Helen spars with "bad boy" Jim. Jim played a role in the second series cliff-hanger storyline, in which Shell attempts to stab him with a glass bottle.Stephenson told the Mirror's Karen Hockney that her character's relationship with Jim had ended and she tries to get revenge in "typical Shell style". She added that since the second series ended, all that anyone asked her was whether or not Shell succeeds in murdering Jim. Mario McMullen from the Coventry Telegraph reported that viewers would have to wait until the opening episode of the following series to discover Jim's fate. When the episode aired Shell manages to stab Jim. In February 2001, Ellis revealed that another character would "wipe the smile" off Jim's face in the third series. In one storyline Neil Grayling drugs Jim in an attempt to seduce him. Ellis told Steve Hendry from the Sunday Mail that he enjoyed the playing the story because it gave him the chance to be funny. He explained that it was a departure from his character's "brooding nasty presence". Jim is a "predatory character" but the situation changes and he is the victim. The scenes have a dark tone to them and are not quite politically correct. Ellis quipped "it couldn't happen to a nicer guy". Jim deals with Neil's advances by sexually assaulting his ex-fiancee Karen Betts. Fenner is initially introduced to the series as a Principal Officer, ranking him above both Senior and prison officers. During Neil Grayling's reign as Larkhall's 43rd Governing Governor, Fenner is promoted to Governor of G-Wing making him 43rd in a line of 42 others. During Series 4, Fenner finds himself the subject of (unwanted) sexual advances from Neil; after Fenner succeeds in having Neil fired, he takes over as The 40th Acting Governing Governor of Larkhall, putting him in charge of the entire prison. True to form, Fenner abuses the power granted to him in his new position and uses it to further his own ends, rather than to assist with the rehabilitation of inmates. His main enemy within Larkhall was Yvonne Atkins. Fenner continually attempts to use his authority to punish Yvonne for various "rule-breaking", although she is often not at fault. In turn, Yvonne would use the respect she had earned among the inmates to work against Fenner. Eventually, it becomes clear that Yvonne and Fenner couldn't co-exist within Larkhall for much longer and Yvonne arranged for a hitman to dispatch him. Unfortunately for her this was unsuccessful - due to a tip off from officer Colin Hedges - and ultimately, Yvonne and Fenner's long "contest" of one-upmanship culminates in Fenner locking Yvonne in a disused hanging cell on a redundant wing at the prison. During the first episode of Series 6, inmate Kris Yates discovers Yvonne's decomposing corpse. Fenner is murdered in the same hanging cell where Yvonne died. He was beginning to feel the effects of a couple of previous assassination attempts from inmates and staff. Julie Saunders poisoned some candles using bleach, Neil spiked his drink during his farewell party, Tina O'Kane appeared to give him a poisoned cheese straw during that same party, Darlene Cake and Janine Nebeski used a crude blowpipe to fire a poisoned thorn at him. However, none of these methods succeeded in their purpose and Fenner clambers to the doorway of the hanging cell, where he is met by Julie Johnston, who stabs him in the throat with an icicle. He dies in front of the hanging cell where he murdered Yvonne. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Spouses Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers